26 February 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-26 ; Comments *Files 1 and 2 from the Hinton Box are from a pause button tape, however tracks presumably in order played. Additional tracks on this mixtape, Peel Late February 1979 may also be from this show but evidence points to most of these being from later shows. Some strange sound effects point to the fact this might have been a mic to speakers recording. *Files 3/4 from the Derby Box consist of the first 70 minutes of the show. 97 minutes in total are now availabe. Sessions *Joe Jackson only session, recorded 21st February 1979. *Skids #3, recorded 19th February 1979. Tracklisting *'Files 3/4' begin at start of show. John promises 10 tracks from the Sex Pistols *Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The U.K. (album - The Great Rock 'N' Roll Swindle) Virgin VD 2510 *Eddie And The Hot Rods: The Power And The Glory (7") Island WIP 6474 *Skids: Walk On The Wild Side (session) *Joe Jackson: 'Got The Time' (Peel Session) @ *''John has just been to see Stiff Little Fingers in Nottingham and was blown away'' *Stiff Little Fingers: State Of Emergency (album - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade ROUGH 1 *Rumour: Frozen Years (7") Stiff BUY 43 *Magazine: Rhythm Of Cruelty (7") Virgin VS 251 @ *Frank Zappa: Dancin' Fool (album - Sheik Yerbouti) CBS *Cristina: Disco Clone (7") Island WIP 6466 *Sex Pistols: Silly Thing (album - The Great Rock 'N' Roll Swindle) Virgin VD 2510 *Skids: Hang On To The Shadows (session) *Shadows: Dance On *Gene Dozier & United Front: Give The Women What They Want (7") Mercury 6167 007 *Joe Jackson: 'I'm The Man' (Peel Session) @ :(JP: 'I'm quite cuddly and I look alright in dark clothes.') *Only Ones: 'From Here To Eternity (LP-Even Serpents Shine)' (CBS) @ *Only Ones: 'Flaming Torch (LP-Even Serpents Shine)' (CBS) @ *Only Ones: 'You've Got To Pay (LP-Even Serpents Shine)' (CBS) @ *Steve Hillage: 'Talking To The Sun (album - Live Herald) Virgin VGD 3502 @ *Skids: Summer (session) *'Files 3/4' cut out *Sex Pistols: 'Substitute (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) @ *Sex Pistols: 'Don't Give Me No Lip Child (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) @ *Sex Pistols: 'Stepping Stone (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) # *Sex Pistols: 'L'Anarchie Pour Le U.K. (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) # :(JP: 'Thank you, General.') *Joe Jackson: 'Fools In Love' (Peel Session) # *Ethel The Frog: 'Whatever Happened To Love (LP-Ethel The Frog)' (EMI) # *Sex Pistols: 'I Wanna Be Me (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) # *Joe Jackson: 'One More Time' (Peel Session) # Files marked @ available on File 1 and # on File 2 File ;Name *1) BH001 JP Late February 1979 Side A *2) BH001 JP Late February 1979 Side B *3) 1979-02-26 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB057.mp3 *4) 1979-02-26 Peel Show DB057 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 46:46 (from 16:35) (from 41:00 unique) *2) 46:39 (to 20:57) *3) 1:17:06 (22:32-29:34 blank) *4) 1:09:09 ;Other *Files 1) & 2) created from BH001 of the Hinton Box. Shared via Peel Mailing List. Full tracklisting here. *File 3) created from DB057 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *File 4) created from DB057 of Derby Box, digitised by SB *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1), 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Hinton Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Derby Box